Current computer networks provide the ability to easily access data stored on multiple computers connected to the network, and to cause the data to be output, e.g., printed, on multiple output devices connected to the network. This versatility also reduces (to some extent) accountability for use of information stored on the system. Data stored on the computer systems can be accessed and outputted (e.g., printed) from multiple physical locations.
A computer network may comprise display terminals, printers, and fax machines, as output devices. The computers in network convert data received into a format appropriate for output devices such as a fax machine.
Although computer networks are useful, there are problems regarding the security of certain information during remote output and the accountability of persons receiving output data. The problems of security and accountability are separate and distinct problems. One known solution to the problem of security during remote data output requires a user ID and password to be entered into a computer before documents are accessed. Once the documents have been accessed, they can be freely sent to an output device, e.g., a printer.
Another solution to the problem of security during remote data output is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,697 by Barry P. Mandel et al. for “Remote Printing Job Confidentiality” issued on May 19, 1998. A system is disclosed in which system electronic print jobs from different users at different locations may be electronically sent to be printed, and hard-copy print jobs are automatically fed into respective selected lockable physical mailboxes. Entry to the physical mailbox is actuated by entry of an authorized jam clearance access code.
Still, another solution to the problem of security during remote data output is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,932 by Derek L. Davis et al. entitled “Apparatus and Method for Preventing Disclosure Through User-Authentication at a Printing Node” issued May 27, 1997. This patent discloses one or more types of security devices, such as smart cards, data entered by the user through a keyboard, and biometric data. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,101 by Roy Bramall for “Data Security System” issued Jun. 23, 1998 discloses a system which records outputted data along with user identification information in a data recording system which may be subsequently accessed to conduct security audits.
In the case of computer systems being used as a communication systems, the transmitted information may include security provisions such as those described above at the receiving end. These security provisions, although useful, do not address the problems of accountability of a person receiving output data. Accordingly, there is a need to provide the identity of the person receiving data.
Also, there is a class of output data or documents which is sensitive in that it is restricted to a range of recipients (within a specific office, for example) but which, due to the environment, would not be a candidate for targeting to a specific individual. Typically, such data, sent to a particular remote output device may be accessed or retrieved by anyone at a respective location without any identification or knowledge of the person retrieving the document. This is especially true where the only security required is access to the restricted area where a particular printer or fax or some other recipient output device may be placed.
Aside from the issue of misappropriation, there are often a variety of business and legal reasons to maintain a record of who has produced an output of certain documents. For example, in a business context, an author or sender of a document may want to have proof that the intended recipient received a document (e.g., a statement of company policies). Such a document does not call for security restrictions. Rather, there is a need to confirm that a specific person output the document, so that it can be known that the recipient had been put on notice as to the information conveyed.
What is needed is a system which determines the identity of a person or persons receiving information output at an output device, and sends that data back to the sender.
What is further needed is a system which collects descriptive data about a person or persons accepting output data at an output device, and conveys the descriptive data back to a party who sent the output data.
What is still further needed is a system which collects descriptive data about a person or persons, accepting output data at an output device, and conveys the descriptive data back to a third party designated by the person outputting the data.